1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the combination of a safety and alerting system and conventional lighting fixtures, and more specifically, the combining of conventional lighting fixtures with a safety alerting system that responds to predetermined safety conditions by providing audio alerting, energy efficient night lighting and power failure lighting. The method of combining the ubiquitous conventional lighting fixture with a safety system renders the safety system itself obfuscated and concealed in plain view where its unobtrusive appearance may improve the likelihood that safety alerting, energy efficient night time safety lighting and power failure safety lighting will be more widely accepted and installed, resulting in safer inhabited spaces and lower electrical energy costs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Power failure lighting devices which light up when a power failure occurs are described in many different embodiments and predominately teach how to provide power failure lighting using a specific apparatus for that purpose. Such devices are not designed to improve the aesthetic appearance of power failure safety lighting. They are not integrated with conventional light fixture or table/floor lamps as a means increase their acceptance as a standard safety item for inhabited spaces.
The prior art does not perceive or address the problem of safety or alerting lighting being conspicuous, thus limiting the locations where one would install such systems. The prior art does not describe or teach the a system or method for discreetly enabling lighting fixtures to gain the ability to provide safety alerting or to illuminate an area for extended periods of time during a power failure and to provide night light function when power is available. Additionally, no prior art addresses the availability and long term readiness of the alternate power source with a design that includes easily replaceable long shelf life batteries and/or as rechargeable power sources.
Prior art power failure lighting solutions are often comprised of similar elements including a case or housing, a lighting source, an alternate power source and sensing and control circuitry designed to activate the safety light source when power fails by using the alternate power source. Most prior art calls attention to the power failure lighting solutions. Prior art does not disclose a method or system to enable the many and varied styles of conventional lighting fixtures to provide illumination after primary power is no longer available.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,661, Lin describes a specific desk lamp having a removable power failure light. Lin's emergency light solution has a main desk lamp fixture. It has an auxiliary battery powered lamp similar in look to the main desk lamp. The auxiliary lamp is removable from a notch, much like a plug-in emergency power failure flashlight. Lin's invention is two separate light fixtures and is limited to a desk lamp design. The auxiliary lamp design cannot be applied to other types of conventional lighting fixtures. The auxiliary lamp is conspicuous and remains unused when power is available.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,347, Nilssen describes a lighting system with an emergency standby feature that relies on specific high frequency primary light source for the lighting fixture. The lighting system is not suitable for multiple varied styles of conventional lighting fixtures. It does not provide inconspicuous emergency lighting in a lighting fixture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,950, Natoli, et. al, describes a Lighted Newel Post where a light is concealed within a newel post for a stairway banister. The light may also be an emergency power failure light. Natoli suggests concealing a light, both standard and emergency lighting within another structure. It does not teach using emergency lighting with conventional lighting fixtures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,820, Teich discloses an emergency lighting system that teaches how to determine when primary power is lost due to power failure or due to opening of a line switch relying on a high frequency signal. It includes a conspicuous power failure lighting system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,061, Hegarty discloses a concealed emergency lighting invention that is a self contained emergency light fixture that is installed in a wall cavity, concealed by a movable cover and mirror. As with Natoli, Hegarty suggests concealing emergency lighting in other structures, such as a wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,494, Blackman teaches an under-cabinet fluorescent light having a removable flashlight. The standard fluorescent light includes an alternate power source to function as the flashlight when removed from its under-cabinet position. The flashlight disclosed in Blackman is a specific lighting fixture design and the power failure solution cannot be utilized in other types of conventional lighting fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,285, Scripps teaches a combination electrical light and smoke/heat detector. The battery power source operates the heat sensor function. There is no power failure safety lighting in the combination fixture. It does not teach a purpose to integrate the combination with other fixtures than the specific housing described, nor increase the use of smoke detectors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,746, Johnson et al., describe a safety unit combined with a conventional lighting fixture that includes a fire detector and emergency light system. It does not teach a modular system having a power failure light that can be controlled with local or remote control signal communications to provide safety functions to multiple devices in multiple areas. It does not result in increased use of fire detectors since many homes have specific requirements as to the placement of fire detectors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,178, Norris discloses a combination smoke detector and lamp structure to reduce cost and to give the smoke detector the appearance of a lamp. It is a specific design, not modular, or remote controllable nor does it offer power failure lighting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,805,469 and 7,118,235, by the current inventor, disclose a safety light concealed or obfuscated by integration with wiring devices such as switches, dimmers and receptacles covered by standard wall plates. Certain electrical work boxes containing light switches do not contain a neutral wire, but instead have the neutral wire in the electrical work box that directly feeds the lighting fixture, limiting where the safety light switch can be installed.
Another example of integrated emergency lights that exist as prior art include commercial ballast-driven fluorescent lighting fixtures that supply battery power to the ballast which in-turn lights the fluorescent lamps providing approximately 90 minutes of emergency lighting required to meet commercial life safety regulations. Using a battery backup system to supply power to the primary light source in a fixture is well known and represents cost savings and aesthetic appeal over having separately wired emergency safety light fixtures in addition to general illumination fixtures. Using the primary light source for emergency power is not amenable to conventional lighting fixtures such as residential style lighting fixtures and table or floor lamps due to size and cost constraints. Furthermore, the power necessary to illuminate the primary light source limits the illumination time of the emergency lighting.
Emergency exit signs are also available with battery backup in order to meet safety requirements. Depending on the light source power requirements, the safety light source may be the same as the primary light source, or the safety light can be provided by a separate, low power, safety light source. Exit signs provide a specific function showing where exit paths are and are not conventional lighting fixtures as described in the context of the present invention.
Fire, gas, water and intrusion alarms are well known in the prior art. None of the signaling methods have been integrated with a conventional lighting fixture to provide obscurity to the presence of an alerting system that can deliver alerts throughout an entire building if necessary.
Prior art generally discloses power failure lighting devices that either plug into a power outlet or replace the cover plate that surrounds switches and power outlets.